CinderBella
by ScytheOfCrimson
Summary: After leaving the White Fang because of dangerous feelings, Blake joins Beacon Academy thinking that she's starting a new life. But what will happen when Cinder appears, telling Blake that the White Fang are going to be making big moves? Hellcat pairing, with lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

CinderBella Chapter 1 (Rewrite)

 **After coming back to my original story, I wasn't happy with where It was going, So I decided to rewrite it. Please tell me what you think, and enjoy :)**

As a Faunus, Blake Belladona has always been different from those around her. Even those that consider themselves to be her friends, don't know the real Blake. Once she decided to leave the White Fang to join Beacon Academy, she decided to also turn over a new leaf regarding her personality, and while she was still a cold and distant person, she was no longer the heartless woman that she once was.

During her time in the White Fang, Blake quickly gained rank and respect for her abilities in the field. Her agility, speed and utility as an operative helped her beat those that were considered to be her competition. And because of this, was brought into the higher echelons of the organisation. During her time there, she met many people. People with "business ventures" that some would consider questionable. And now, standing in front of her in the halls of the Beacon Academy Dorms, was one of those people.

Cinder Fall. With one look at her you could tell what kind of woman she was. Ebony black hair that rolled off her shoulders like a waterfall. Amber eyes so deep, you can almost see the flame burning inside them. With the uniform of Haven Academy on, she fit perfectly into the role of a visiting student.

Standing behind Yang and Weiss, with Ruby sprawled out on the floor after bumping into Emerald, Blake was staring daggers at the Amber Huntress, to which she returned a flirtatious wink matched with a coquettish smile.

"...and we're Team RWBY, are you new here?"

Ruby asked with a genuinely innocent face. Clearly not recognising her aerial attacker from the night at From Dust til Dawn.

Hearing her question, Cinder steps out from behind Emerald and Mercury and responds,

"Visiting from Haven actually."

The line clearly part of a well thought out back story.

Clearing up the situation, Ruby explained to the "visitors" that their rooms could be found in a separate dorm to theirs.

Cinder gives her thanks to her, and begins to walk away, with Mercury and Emerald In tow. Seeing this as good opportunity as ever, Blake tells her teammates to go on ahead without her, then moves to follow after Cinder.

Just outside of the Dorm, Cinder waits patiently, sitting on a bench in the centre of the courtyard. Walking with purpose out of the Dorm, Blake walks over to Cinder, and sits beside her.

"Wanna tell me what you're doing here Cinder?"

The Faunus never expected to see one of her former partners showing up on her doorstop.

"Well my little kitty cat, I'm doing here what you used to do so well for us...sound familiar?"

Cinder said. While Blake may be a student of Beacon, Cinder knew that Blake couldn't stop living the life she loved. A life of crime.

"...Scouting out the enemy."

Blake reluctantly said.

"Wow Blake, how did you know?...its almost as if you've done this before..."

Cinder said with a sarcastic tone, she knew that she was hitting a sore spot.

"..."

Blake held back the urge to retort, while she knew what Cinder was doing, Blake knew that starting an argument was the last thing she should do. She learnt that after sharing a room with a certain frosty heiress.

"Oh my, has the kitten lost its claws? No poor attempt at a comeback Blake?"

Cinder feigned astonishment, rubbing salt into the wounds.

"While I do enjoy our chats Cinder, I'd much prefer to have them without your goons lurking in the shadows."

Without even blinking an eye, Blake stared into Cinders, showing a bit of condescension. Suddenly, Cinders smile disappeared, and she clicked her fingers.

At that moment two shadows erupted from the nearby shrubbery, one lunging forward with a pair of sickles, the other with his boots aflame, closing in on Blake's head.

With no signs of flinching, Blake maintains her eye contact with Cinder, and just as the blazing kick connects, Blake shatters into Ice.

Stepping out from behind a trees trunk, Blake gave the pair a slow, almost sarcastic, applause.

The two, Mercury and Emerald, now unable to move due to being frozen solid, couldn't do much but swallow down curses.

"Wow Cinder, those henchmen of yours sure are improving, They almost surprised me."

Blake now returning to her position on the bench. Settling into the seat much more than she previously had.

"...Almost"

She repeated, now staring straight at Cinder, with her returning the strong look.

After a long pause, both burst Into laughter. Surprising both Mercury and Emerald, who were slowly defrosting.

"You haven't changed abit Cinder, always trying to kill me one way or another..."

"You say I haven't changed? Little Miss "I've turned over a new leaf" is still able to manage herself in combat."

"Well, if there's one thing I learnt in my time with you, its that you can never be too careful. You used to send people to attack me in my sleep, remember?"

The two went back and forth reminiscing about the times they shared in the White Fang.

However, Blake realized that this cheery conversation couldn't last forever.

"Cinder, how about you tell me what you're really doing here."

Blake asked with a completely serious face.

"I'm here for you Blake."

Cinder's response brought both a blush and a look of questioning to Blake's face. Sensing the tone, Blade quickly rattled herself and focused on the point.

"We're going to be making some big moves in the coming months, and we're going to need the best and brightest for what's to come."

Cinder reinforced her point by maintaining a stoic expression.

"Ever since you left Blake, we've struggled finding anyone to replace you. The Intel we've been receiving from our scouting agents has been insufficient at best. We need you to come back Blake. I need you to come back. Your skills and efficiency helped build the White Fang Into what it is today, and I can't continue to run it without you by my side."

At some point during their conversation, Cinder had placed her hand upon Blake's, and was looking endearingly into her eyes, with almost a look of desperation in her gaze.

Blake pulled away from Cinder to both hide her slowly growing blush, and to show her rejection of the offer.

"Cinder...we've already talked about this..."

Blake couldn't find the words to properly describe how she felt.

"I'm not here to force an answer out of you Blake, I came here to give you this."

Cinder held her hand out, displaying the earpiece. Used to communicate with team mates from long distances.

"Tomorrow night, we'll be hitting a shipment of dust coming Into the harbor. If you show, I'll take that as your agreement to coming back. If you don't... Then please destroy the earpiece."

Cinder had leaked Blake alot of information, just to try to get her to return to the White Fang.

"Cinder...I..."

Before Blake could say another word, Cinder had silenced her with her finger.

"I'm not doing this for business Blake. Since you left, things have been hectic, and I've decided to start doing things for my own interest. I suggest you start doing the same."

Blake was silenced by this comment. She has never really done things for her own sake, only for the sake of others.

Thinking back to her time in the White Fang, Blake was a member that believed all of her actions were for the greater good, for the liberation and equal rights of Faunus. But she soon realized that things were difference once Cinder joined the organization.

At first, Cinder was very standoff-ish as a person, however, as time passed those that collaborated with her regularly realized that the girl wasn't as bad as everyone thought her to be.

One of, If not the, first to notice this about Cinder was Blake.

The two girls quickly grew close in the organization, due to Blake and Cinder's respected abilities they were commonly paired together for missions, and they got very close very fast. Blake was scared that it was too fast, and she quickly distanced herself from the girl, deciding to leave the White Fang altogether.

Thinking about Blake and Cinder's history, the faunus quickly grew a shy smile and a low crimson blush grew on her face.

By the time that Blake had calmed down, she realized that Cinder had already left, leaving behind the earpiece and a note to the side.

"I hope to see you soon, Kitty cat..."

Blake quickly pocketed the note and earpiece. Telling herself she'll decide on what to do another time, but without realizing she'd already made her decision...


	2. Chapter 2

CinderBella Chapter 2

The Next Day

Blake had been struggling with her decision all night, and came to a conclusion once she thought about Cinder's final words.

"I've decided to start doing things for my own interest. I suggest you start doing the same."

Blake fought throughout the night with herself, trying to decide what was most important to her. Team RWBY? Sure, they were accepting of her being a Faunus, and could be what some would call friends. The White Fang? Not important to her anymore, what was once a liberation army fighting with picket fences, quickly turned Into a terrorist sect that were rotten to the core.

The Core? The core of The White Fang? For as long as she could remember, it had been Adam, Cinder and, her.

It was then that Blake realised it. She never truly cared about The White Fang, along the way they just became a means to an end. The end being Cinder.

Ever since Cinder was brought into the inner circles, she would never leave Blake's mind. Initially she believed that it was due to her just being suspicious of a new member, being in a dangerous terrorist sect comes with its risks, so trusting people from day one is something you learn not to do.

After a while, the suspicions stopped, but Cinder remained in her thoughts. Blake realised that coming to Beacon was a way for her to run away from what was really going on...

She was in love with Cinder.

She didn't know how or when it happened, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Blake wanted Cinder. And Blake needed her to know.

Getting out of bed after pretending to sleep, Blake grabbed the supplies she kept under the bed. Inside was Gambol Shroud, her beloved weapon, and her old uniform from when she was in the White Fang. A white coat, with black trousers and combat boots, and to finish it off, a Grimm mask, mandatory for any new member of the White Fang. Blake kept using it even as a senior member, as it made her alot more unrecognisable.

Emerging moments later from the toilet of the dorm, now fully geared as a White Fang member, Blake silently slipped out of the room.

On her way to Vale, Blake looked over the city, taking a deep breath before cracking a small smile and equipping the earpiece.

Carefully observing the docks, with a large group of White Fang behind her, Cinder was waiting for the perfect opportunity.

The shipment they were looking to steal was a large shipment of dust from Schnee Dust Corporation, known for their terrible treatment of Faunus employees.

Now was this action to show opposition to SDC? Not at all. They need this dust for their future military operations. Getting revenge for oppressed Faunus is no longer the White Fang's agenda.

Signalling for her followers to begin the operation, Cinder watched from her perch on a roof to ensure no troublesome teenagers interrupted them this time.

Cinder sighed, the group were already engaging the shipments guards, and a certain someone hadn't shown up yet.

The defence of these shipments was pretty standard, 5 armed guards who don't really know how to use weapons, easy for her well trained White Fang warriors to take care of.

But of course, there are always leaks somewhere along the line, and 4 figures rush onto the scene.

Unfortunately for Cinder, semblances weren't the easiest thing to come by, so her soldiers weren't able to even lay a hand on these new enemies.

Cinder sighed once again. Preparing herself for battle, she stood up and asked

"Any active members still on site?"

Before she roasted the docks to the ground, she needed to reduce the casualties of her own people first.

After waiting for any response, and not receiving one, Cinder began flaring her semblance in preparation when she heard,

"...en route to site now."

Cinder was surprised to hear this, but also ecstatic.

"Fantastic...Engage and eliminate the intruders."

Cinder smiled as she said this, she knew that Blake's blood would be boiling hearing this.

"...Roger."

With such a short reply Cinder knew that Blake was excited. Excited to be back to her life of crime. Cinder's lips stretched into a devilish grin, and her cheeks blushed a bright crimson.

"I can't wait to have my little kitty cat back..."

Blake's speed increased as she headed for the docks.

A small smile stretched across Blake's face when she heard Cinder's command. And was willing to obey.

It didn't take long for Blake to reach the docks, she landed softly on the roof, and observed the four that had interfered.

She knew them as Team JNPR. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren.

Blake leaped down from the roof, interrupting what appeared to be a celebratory high five between the team.

Team JNPR reacted surprisingly quickly, seemingly still on their toes after their victory.

Without saying a word, Blake removed Gambol Shroud from their holsters, and held them loosely at her side, appearing as though waiting for an attack.

Blake took a long breath.

And within the blink of an eye, Blake appeared meters behind Team JNPR. In the time they had prepared their weapons, Blake had attacked them in critical spots, completely disabling them.

Blake slowly breathed out.

Giving a short apology to her former school friends, Blake said through the earpiece,

"The job is done, bring in the chopper to pick up the package."

Cinder smiled hearing that. The efficiency of missions was always perfect with Blake there. Cinder pulled out a separate transmitter and relayed that the dust was ready to be received.

"Well done Blake, and welcome back."

Cinder said into the earpiece.

"...It's good to be back."

Blake said, before removing the earpiece. She looked up to where Cinder was perched and showed a short smile, before leaping onto the roof.

Back at White Fang Headquarters, the dust shipment that they intercepted was being organised in the loading bay. Cinder returned on the helicopter, and was welcomed by Emerald.

"Welcome back ma'am, I trust the mission went smoothly?"

Without regarding Emeralds presence, Cinder responded.

"Smoother than I could of dreamed..."

Before Emerald could ask any further question, just as she was about to follow after Cinder she heard,

"I will be returning to my room. Alone."

And the elevator closed before her.

Just as she had said, Cinder returned to her room. It wasn't anything spectacular, a large open space with bookshelves covering most of the walls and in the centre was a grand canopy bed. Off to the side was a separate room that had all things menial, A small kitchenette and a washing machine which lead into the en suite.

Walking into the centre of the room, Cinder stopped, took a deep breath and ventured behind her bed, arriving at one of the many bookshelves that covered the walls.

She reached out and took a large, leather bound book in hand, and gave it a soft tug.

Before her eyes, the bookshelf split apart and opened into a smaller room. Cinder's Office.

Now why was this room hidden in particular? Because she was leading the operation of course. Any information that she deemed to be classified, would find itself sorted somewhere In her office.

Normally she would enter her office to find a pile of unorganised documents that she had yet to tackle, but today she found a certain kitty cat perched on the corner of her desk.

"Well, well, well...look what the cat dragged in, or should I say, look what dragged itself in...?"

Cinder said, with both a look of sarcasm and happiness beaming off of her.

"Cinder we need to talk."

Blake looked up from the documents that she was reading, with an earnest and serious expression on her face.

Cinder sighed.

"I just got back Blake, can the serious talk wait until I'm back on the clock?"

While Cinder responded, she ran her hands through her hair, and was stretching out, as if expressing her exhaustion.

"Cinder, this can't wait."

Blake needed to tell Cinder what was going on. She needed to tell her how she felt.

Cinder sighed again.

Grabbing a rubber band from her desk, she tied up her hair and walked back towards the open bedroom.

"Whatever it is, It can wait. I've been working so hard these last few days that I need to relax."

Hearing this Blake followed Cinder through to the bedroom, and saw that Cinder had already started preparing for bed.

"Cinder."

Blake said more aggression than usual, If she didn't do this tonight she never would.

Hearing Blake's tone, Cinder did not expect to be talked to like that, especially by someone who knew her aswell as Blake. Cinder turned to Blake, and with a clearly annoyed face said,

"What could possibly be so important that you have to...!"

Before Cinder could finish her sentence, her mouth had been sealed. Not by Blake's finger, but by her lips.

The kiss was short, but full of emotion. Blake pulled away from Cinder, her fringe shadowing her eyes from vision.

Cinder was shocked. Never did she expect Blake would kiss her. She was stunned, and slightly in awe. Cinder looked at Blake, with askance and astonishment in her eyes.

"Y,You're the one that said you're in this for personal gain, and doing it for what you want."

Blake paused, taking a breath after a hearty kiss. During this time Cinder connected the dots.

"A,After thinking it over I realised that what I wanted was y..."

Before Blake could finish, Cinder had leaned in and silenced Blake with her lips, wrapping her arms around the Faunus' waist.

At first Blake was shocked, but quickly returned the kiss. The two stood there, exchanging kisses, before the kiss became more intense.

Cinder made the first move. She separated from the Faunus and dragged her over to the bed. Surprising Blake, she pushed her down and straddled her waist.

Quickly adapting to the situation, Blake wrapped her arms around Cinder's back and snaked them down, grabbing Cinder's rear. Cinder moaned at the action, and separated from the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time Blake..."

With a lustful look in her eyes, Cinder looked down at Blake.

Cinder began kissing at Blake's neck, leaving marks as she travelled further down the Faunus' now exposed nape.

Blake couldn't help but moan, it was like the opening of floodgates, once they started she couldn't stop. Before she knew it, Blake had been completely stripped of her jacket and trousers, and once Cinder saw what Blake was wearing, she had to take a second to take it all in.

Blake was wearing a frilly set of underwear. Black in colour to match her hair, the underwear looked so natural that Blake could of been born to wear it.

"Were you expecting something tonight Blake?"

Cinder couldn't help but comment.

Blake turned bright red.

"I, I knew it. I look stupid right..?"

Before Blake had finished her sentence, Cinder had already started kissing her all over.

Once on the neck.

"Not"

The next on the shoulder.

"At"

And the third on her chest.

"All."

Cinder separated from Blake, her arms now at the girls waist. She looked deep Into the faunus' eyes, brought her face close and whispered,

"You look beautiful..."

Blake had a sharp intake of air after hearing that comment, but didn't have a chance to reply before Cinder once again sealed her lips.

After hours of exploring their partners bodies, both girls lay in each others arms, with nothing but the blankets covering them, their clothes sprawled across the room.

Blake looked at Cinder, and Cinder returned the gaze. It was a look full of passion, and love.

"I love you Cinder."

Blake was confident saying that, it was an unwavering statement.

Cinder smiled at the comment, and slowly tightened her grip on the Faunus girl, bringing their faces closer together.

"I love you too Blake."

Both girls smiled, their faces rose in colour, and shares a final kiss before closing their eyes, and falling asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

CinderBella Chapter 3

The next morning. Blake woke up with an arm around her waist, certainly something she wasn't used to.

Opening her eyes fully now, she saw Cinder's sleeping face in front of her. Seeing Cinder made Blake remember what happened the night before.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she had to look away from Cinder to calm herself. However, Blake had been shuffling around in her fit of embarrassment, which had caused Cinder to wake up.

Rapidly blinking to focus, Cinder sat up in the bed and looked around. Scattered on the floor were articles of clothing, and lying next to her was Blake, with her head buried in the pillow.

Seeing this Cinder smiled, she then grabbed Blake's waist and pulled her in closer, entangling their legs so as to not let Blake go.

"Good morning Kitten..."

Cinder whispered into Blake's ear, before trailing kisses down the back of Blake's neck.

This caused a wave of pleasure to shoot down Blake's spine. Blake tried but couldn't hold in a small moan.

"C..Cinder..."

Blake managed to whisper between moans. Blake turned herself around in Cinder's embrace. Now both girls looking at each other.

Without saying a word, a bright crimson spread across the girl's faces. A moment of silence between the girls, as they remember the intimate time they had.

Before Blake could say anything, Cinder burst out in laughter. Finding it almost contagious, Blake found herself laughing aswell.

Both girls now lost in hysteria, they remained like this. Happily laughing in each other's arms.

Calming down from their moment. Cinder raised her body to look over Blake's shoulder at the alarm clock she kept on an adjacent table. Sighing as she read the time, she went back to lying next to Blake. Leaning forward to press her forehead against the Faunus', Cinder sighed again.

"Its almost time for us to get out of bed Blake..."

Cinder said with a clearly downhearted tone. Not wanting to separate from the girl, Cinder wrapped her arms around Blake and tightened her grip.

"Already?...But we only just woke up..."

Blake cooed as she also tightened her grip on the girl.

"hehehe, this is our first day of working together Blake. We have alot to do."

Separating from Blake and standing up from the bed. Cinder said,

"I'm going In the shower, I trust that you'll be ready for when I get out?"

Cinder looked at Blake with askance, only to see the Faunus with her hand covering her eyes, and her face a feverish red.

Cinder was confused, she looked down at herself and realised it.

She was naked.

Cinder's face almost burnt up. She quickly ran Into the en suite.

Blake quickly got up and began gathering up her clothes. After a while, Cinder emerged from the en suite fully clothed.

Blake was studying the various bookshelves Cinder had in the room. And smiled with a slight blush as Cinder returned.

"Ready to go?"

Cinder asked, returning the smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Blake retorted, with a small smirk on her face.

Cinder sensed the tension and nervousness that was radiating off of the Faunus, she crept close and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Everything will be fine Blake."

Cinder wrapped her arms around Blake, giving her a reassuring hug

"Thank you Cinder, I love you."

Cinder couldn't help herself from smiling as a blush spread across her face hearing Blake's words.

"W,Well, let's get going. We've got a grand assembly to attend."

Both girls headed out the door and towards the assembly hall. These assemblies would be held after each successful mission, to welcome new members, count numbers and announce the names of those lost during combat.

As a senior member, Cinder and Blake would be required to address the audience from stage. Along with Adam Taurus. These 3 were the standing pillars of the White Fang, and one of them had been missing for the last year.

In an abandoned warehouse in the downtown district of Vale, hundreds of Grimm masks were watching the stage, front and centre, patiently waiting for their leaders to arrive.

Their leaders were Adam Taurus, who had been a monolith of the organisation since the beginning, any battle that could make a difference, he would be there.

Cinder Fall, a young talented sorceress who had the ideal mindset for a terrorist sect such as the White Fang. At first she was despised, due to being a human. But after seeing how brutal and dangerous the girl was, members soon began to look up to her.

And finally, the enigmatic spymaster know only as Blake. She was unrecognisable to any of the newest members, and unseen by those that were there when was she promoted.

As far as members were aware, Blake was in deep cover in a specialist operation for the White Fang. But as the head of the network of scouts the White Fang had, her return was necessary more and more as the days passed.

The beginning of the assembly was pretty standard, Adam would come on stage and announce those lost, and addressed new members about the organisation's goals.

After this Cinder would come on stage and talk to the members about the recent mission, and this is where todays assembly was slightly different.

Cinder walked proudly onto the stage, having no problem speaking in front of large crowds.

"As you have heard from Adam, all those members taken for the recent ambush were attacked, and many were put into a critical condition. However, the mission succeeded with only a small interruption which was quickly taken care of by one of our own."

Cinder looked to Blake, who was standing in one of the wings of the stage, and gave a reassuring smile.

"Now that her year long operation has been completed, I'm happy to announce the return of one of our leading members."

On the opposite wing to Blake, Adam couldn't contain a smile hearing that his former partner in crime was returning, however that smile slowly grew more devilish, with a nice demonstration creeping into his mind.

Back on stage, Cinder was giving a small back story to why Blake had been absent for an entire year. Of course the story being told was a fabrication, but it would be enough to calm those members wanting info.

Now at the end of her speech, Cinder welcomed Blake onto the stage.

"and now, showing herself for the first time for most of you here, our Spymaster."

Blake took a deep breath, checked the strap of her mask, ensuring it was tightly fastened and stepped onto the stage.

As soon as she appeared before the crowd, she could hear the surge of murmurs throughout the members. She had told Cinder beforehand that she wouldn't be speaking so the only pressure she was feeling was that of the members gazes.

As the whispers starting dying down, Blake assumed the storm had passed. However, Adam returned on stage, with a slow, methodical clap.

"I'm glad to see you're back Blake, but I don't feel you'll make too great an impression on our members by just standing there."

An almost disturbing grin spread from ear to ear.

Cinder was taken back hearing this.

"What have you planned Adam."

A clearly disapproving tone came from Cinder.

"Well, Blake was absent for a year correct? Surely her abilities could of only grown, right?"

Hearing this, Blake got ready for whatever was to come.

Adam clicked his fingers.

From above 5 dropped down, from the crowd 3 jumped out, and from the wings 4 appeared.

Blake was now completely surrounded by some of the more elite White Fang members. Some she recognised from a year ago, some she didn't.

Taking a deep breath, Blake swung Gambol Shroud.

Suddenly all 12 members circling her were launched into the air In a spiral, as if an invisible tornado had been unleashed, with Blake at the eye.

The 12 were pinned to the ceiling by the torrential wind. Suddenly, spikes of Ice formed from the ground, under each member, and would impale them if they were to fall.

Without moving a muscle, Blake had incapacitated 12 Elite White Fang members. Showing to all watching just how good her combat abilities were.

Melting the icicles and dissipating the current of wind, Blake released the Elites from the grasp of her abilities. They landed on the ground, some gasping for air, others were nursing an injury, and a couple had gotten knocked out.

The audience had been silenced. A pin could of been dropped. Seeing the power that Blake had, Cinder couldn't contain her smile.

"Now that you have all seen just what she can do, I assume this concludes this assembly. Unless you had anything else to demonstrate Adam?"

Looking to Adam with a taunting stare, Cinder was trying to bring the meeting to a close.

"No, that's everything and more than I wanted to see. After seeing that, I'm glad to welcome Blake back."

With a wry smile on his face, Adam walked off the stage, after saying a final farewell to the members.

"Alright then people, we've got dust to unload, and it won't do it itself. Those in the scouting division, meet in Blake's office after this meeting, we have some matters to go over. Dismissed."

The meeting was adjourned, and as Cinder had said, her and the small group of scouting agents had gathered in Blake's office.

Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Neo and Blake made up the entirety of the scouting units they had.

Before the meeting, Cinder had a large table moved in, to allow for space to plan out the upcoming events.

Blake had read over the general idea in Cinder's office. But she had no clue what part this scouting unit would have.

"...and using this Queen, we can remotely access all the information they have."

Blake was only paying attention to what seemed to be the important parts of the conversation.

"and for this, we will need members inside of the academy. This is where you come in Blake."

Cinder said.

"...Huh?"

Blake was confused. Hadn't she left the academy so she could be in the White Fang? Now she's going to be going back there?

"You understand right Blake? To be able to gather the information we need from Beacon's central mainframe, we'll need an agent on campus."

"Right, I understand. But if I'm already onsite, what are the rest of you going to be doing?"

Blake was aware that Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were playing the roles of Haven Academy students.

"The rest of us will also be on campus, but mainly just to stir up trouble in the Vytal Tournament."

Cinder responded with a small smirk.

"Ha ha ha, I can't wait."

Mercury said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Okay, so when does the operation begin?"

Blake wanted to know how many more days she could enjoy her freedom.

"Operation begins at 0800 tomorrow. Meaning you'll need to be back in your dorm room for when your teammates wake up. Can you handle that Blake?"

"...No problem."

Blake and Cinder exchanged looks, knowing that their short back and forth was about something other than just the mission.

"Okay, well that pretty much sums it up. More information will be disclosed the further we proceed with the plan. Dismissed."

Mercury, Emerald and Neo left the room leaving only Cinder and Blake.

"Are you sure you'll have enough time Blake? I was hoping tonight's session would last abit longer..."

Cinder said with a sultry tone. Swaying her hips as she closed the distance between Blake and herself.

"I guess I'll have to keep you up all night then..."

Blake responded with an equally heated voice.

As their lips were about to touch, they decided to change location, thinking that if they started here they wouldn't be able to stop.

Both girls headed towards Cinder's room, walking side by side, Blake reached over and grabbed Cinder's hand. Looking passionately into the temptress's eyes just as they arrived at her room.

Smashing their lips together, the pair retreated into the bedroom, a long night of love making ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

CinderBella Chapter 4

Blake stumbled through the corridor of Beacon's dorms. Having not slept yet, Blake was having trouble staying conscious.

Arriving at the door to Team RWBY's room, Blake silently slipped in, changed into her sleep wear and returned her White Fang uniform to the container under her bed.

Sluggishly climbing into bed, Blake had just closed her eyes when suddenly...

"BZ..BZ..BZ..BZ"

The alarm clock ringed out in the room. Waking the team up.

Weiss was up first, entering into the bathroom to ready herself for the day. Next was Yang, who had to literally pull Ruby out of bed.

Blake reluctantly got out of bed.

"Hey Blake, where did you go yesterday? I had to cover for you in Professor Ports class."

Yang asked as she pushed Ruby into the bathroom.

"Uh...I went to get some study materials from the library. I guess I lost track of time."

Blake hadn't slept, so thinking of a better excuse was out of the question.

"Fall asleep studying? Now you sound like Ruby. Well don't study too hard, remember that Weiss and I are organising this year's Prom, and we need you full of energy so you can enjoy yourself."

Yang seemed very excited to be handling the prom. Clearing brightening up from her own mention of the event.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about the prom... Hang on, Yang its just the first years that will be attending right?"

Blake had an idea. She needed to get access to the Academy's mainframe soon, and what night would be better to do it on than the prom night!

Yang thought for a second.

"I think it'll only be the first year students... Ask Weiss, she put herself in charge of that sorta stuff. I have the more important of job of making the auditorium look pretty."

Once again, an idea came to Blake's mind. The auditorium was conveniently located near the Academy's Cross Continental Transit System where Blake needed to access...

Was this all really coincidence?

"You think you'll need any assistance Yang? I'd love to help you out."

Blake could check out the security of the place while she helps out. And she would of course help Yang. Blake may be a criminal, but she would at least help her friends when they needed it.

Yang's face lit up once again,

"That would be awesome Blake! Now we can spend some quality time together, we can talk about boys and..."

Yang went on, rambling about how excited she was, and how much fun it was going to be.

Blake returned to the dorm room after changing into her school uniform, and waking herself up abit in the bathroom.

"Now that everyone is ready, can we go to class now? We're going to be late if we don't leave soon..."

With her usual annoyance in her voice, Weiss had been waiting impatiently for her team to get ready.

"OK! Team RWBY, Move out!"

Ruby shouted out, it certainly was amazing how she now had so much energy.

Dashing out of the door and leaving her teammates in the dust, Ruby was for some reason excited for class.

Sharing a sigh, the rest of Team RWBY sprinted after their leader.

As the bell rang for the final class of the day, Blake took her scroll from her pocket, and set a message to Cinder.

'Hey Cinder, care to join me on the roof? We could enjoy a nice boxed lunch together ;)'

Messaging Cinder on her scroll Blake reminded herself to not give anything away over their scroll messages. As Cinder was a visiting student, she was using a scroll provided to her by the academy. This meant that If their cover was blown, any conversations she had could be cause for involvement.

'I would love to Blake, I'll see you there in 5 minutes~'

showing a small blush after seeing the message, Blake made her way to the roof with haste. While she was going to discuss business, this was a rare chance for Blake and Cinder to meet, so she was looking forward to it.

Arriving at the roof, Blake was the first there. Moving over to the seating area, Blake looked over the edge of the building, noticing a group of students leaving the campus.

During the summer months, places like these would be full of students enjoying their lunches in the pleasant heat. But it was currently Autumn, and most of the students preferred having their lunches inside.

Blake sat down at one of the benches, hands wrapped around a still warm lunch she had prepared.

Before long, Cinder arrived at the roof, walking towards Blake with a light blush and a small smile on her face.

Sitting down beside the Faunus, Cinder scooted closer and gave Blake a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Kitty Cat, I missed you."

Cinder said with a fake pout.

"We were still at your place 12 hours ago."

Blake retorted, reflecting the blush and smile that Cinder previously had.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Cinder's tone became more professional.

"Huh? What do you mean Cinder?"

However Blake hadn't finished playing with the sorceress.

"You called me up here to talk about our plans, right?"

Cinder saw what Blake was doing, but kept going with her inquiry.

"Maybe I did... Maybe I didn't..."

Blake looked at Cinder with a hooded gaze, the Faunus could be surprisingly enchanting when she wanted to be.

"Are you gonna tell me? Or am I gonna have to force it out of you..."

Cinder edged closer to Blake, their noses almost touching. Suddenly, Cinder pushed Blake down, and pinned her to the bench.

"Oh no! Whatever will you do to me!"

Blake exclaimed in a voice full of sarcasm and playfulness.

"Maybe I'll just have to punish you until you tell me... Starting here!"

Cinder began biting into Blake's neck, leaving love bites on her skin.

Blake didn't mind the biting, and wrapped her arms around Cinder.

*Deep inhale*"mmhh... You smell good..."

Separating from the Faunus to lock gazes with the girl, Cinder asked,

"Really? What do I smell of?"

Blake looked deeply into the girl's eyes before saying,

"Me."

The girls went silent for a few seconds, before both releasing the laughs they had struggled to hold in.

The girls sat back up, now that they'd had their fun they could get down to business.

"So what is it really?"

Cinder asked.

"I think I've found the perfect way to move forward with the plan."

Blake said with a confident smile.

Cinder returned the smile,

"Great, let's hear it."

The Next Day.

Blake was helping Yang decorate the auditorium for the upcoming Prom. She was mainly helping the blonde girl reach any high areas, which gave Blake just the kind of perspective she needed to assess the area.

While hanging a chain of balloons, Blake took the time to look around.

After telling Cinder her idea, the sorceress had been impressed. But needed more information, if Blake could scout for the Intel, then Cinder would give the go ahead.

Entrances and exits, high and low windows, guard rotations, This was all information that would be crucial for the plan to succeed. Already having knowledge of the auditorium, Blake didn't need to check the entrances, all she needed was the guard rotation.

Luckily, the guards followed pretty standard procedure. Every hour a new guard would relieve the former of their duties. It was during this time that they would be able to strike.

Before long, all the decorations had been hung up, and the auditorium was lit up brightly.

"Now all we need is some hot guys and some hot tunes then this party can get started!"

Blake entertained Yang with a small chuckle.

Yang's anticipation for the Prom grew more each day. Looking over at Blake, Yang noticed the marks on her neck.

"So Blakey, who's the guy?"

Looking at Yang with a gaze full of confusion, Blake had no clue how to respond. That was until she followed Yang's gaze.

Quickly covering the marks with her hand, Blake turned a soft cherry thinking back to when she was given them.

Yang knew that blush.

"Come on Blake...You can tell me! Friends shouldn't keep secrets, especially when it comes to romance!"

Yang grabbed ahold of Blake's shoulders and stared deeply at her.

"O-Okay Yang, just quiet down about it."

Blake didn't care if there wasn't anyone around. Talking to people about how she felt wasn't exactly Blake's forté.

Thus began the long line of questioning...

"So what's his name?"

"I-I'd rather not say..."

"Is it someone I know? He's from the academy right?"

"I-I guess you could say that..."

"What year is he in?"

"U-Uh, actually they're a visiting student."

"What!? Haven't they only been here a couple days? I'm impressed Blake, you work fast."

"So which Academy is he from?"

"Is it Haven? Or Is it Shade? Or maybe Atlas..."

"How many dates have you guys been on?"

"You used protection, right?"

This continued for almost an hour.

After being bombarded with questions, Blake was completely exhausted. Even Cinder hadn't worn her out this much.

Blake slowly retreated to the dorm. She quickly got ready to sleep before crawling into bed. She had a long day ahead of her.


	5. Chapter 5

CinderBella Chapter 5

A week later.

In the Team RWBY dorm room, the alarm woke the four up as usual.

Getting ready, heading to class, taking notes, eating lunch, studying in the library...

Today way just another normal day at Beacon Academy.

However, throughout the day Blake had felt the stares and gazes of many fellow students on her.

Blake being the overly cautious girl she was, She immediately suspected that people knew about her plan for the prom.

Keeping her cool, she decided to continue as normal, trying to attract as little attention as possible, like she always did.

Letting herself escape into the world of fiction, Blake was hiding out in the library, her sanctuary, as she liked to think of it.

But there's always calm before a storm, and just as Blake was losing herself in a thrilling novel, a pile of books slammed onto her desk.

Blake gasped. Being taken back by the sudden action.

Blake's senses became hyperaware, everything around her was now in her sights. Behind the tower of books was a wavering aura, looking to flat line any second.

Blake sighed.

"Nora, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be resting in bed?"

From behind a pillar of novels, the orange girl appeared, with her tongue stuck out.

"Blegh, what do you mean Blake? Can't you tell I'm perfectly fine? It's nothing but a few scratches!"

That could of been believed it weren't for the bandages partially covering the girls body.

"Hehehe I'm kidding. The nurses say I'm fine to move around! So I decided to come catch up with my besties!"

Nora said with her usual loud tone, clearly not remembering where she was.

With an astonished look, Blake's face was split between concern and anguish. While she was concerned for the girl, Blake was the one who inflicted the injuries.

"So Blake! Catch me up! What's been going on In the world of Belladonna?"

Nora was now sat down at the desk. Opening a book as to not look suspicious.

"Hm... Not much Nora, same as usual I suppose."

Blake didn't really know how to respond to the girl, while she was friends with Blake's team, these two had never really spent time together.

Nora looked at Blake with a clear pout on her face.

"Come on Blake! Tell me the truth!"

Blake's senses started to tingle. This line of questioning was a bit odd.

"W-What do you mean Nora?"

Blake tried to play it cool, forgetting that stuttering wasn't helping her case.

"Well what do you think I mean? Everyone knows about it!"

Blake's eyes narrowed slightly hearing this.

"Everyone knows what."

With no hesitation in her voice, Blake was ready for anything.

"Well the fact that you got yourself a boyfriend from a visiting academy! This is big news! HUGE news!"

"..."

Blake was stunned. She was prepared to make a break for it. Yet this was all about some stupid rumour?

"W-What?!"

"Oh theres no need to play dumb Blake! I've heard the whole story from Yang. It sounds so romantic!"

Nora was jumping in excitement at this point. She would of gone on longer if it weren't for the risk of reopening wounds.

"I-I can't believe it..."

Throwing her head into her hands, Blake was flabbergasted.

"Hehehe, can't believe that your secret is out? Well believe it sister! The whole academy knows about it by know!"

The dots were connecting in Blake's head. All of that staring just because of a stupid rumour...?

Blake quickly stood up, packed her things and left the library. Not before saying farewell and best wishes to Nora.

Blake has a feeling someone wouldn't be too happy about this...

Cinder was furious. Sat at the back of the classroom, all that Cinder could focus on was the rumour that everyone was spreading.

She had scrunched up multiple pads of paper just to try and relieve her anger.

How could these people be so stupid? Don't they know what a women's lip print looks like? They just see a hickey on a girl and assume its from a guy...

Cinder had a horrible feeling inside of her. She'd never felt like this before. She knew what the problem was, yet she couldn't do much about it.

She was jealous.

Cinder was jealous that people thought someone else's lips had touched her girlfriend.

She wanted to tell everyone that it was really her doing, but announcing something like that before performing academic espionage wouldn't be a good idea.

She would just have to wait it out. And during that time, she'll have to smother Blake in as many kisses as she could.

The girls had arranged to meet on the roof everyday so they could spend time together. Being undercover was a full time commitment, so they had to take opportunities when they could.

Cinder only found out about this rumour after already spending time with the Faunus, so the girls hadn't talked about the ridiculous accusation.

Just as Cinder was musing. The bell rang, and classes were over for the day. Beacon was having an annual prom in celebration of the Vytal festival, so classes were cut short so students could get ready.

Cinder sighed, the time was almost upon them. While she appreciated that the prom was just being used as a cover for their espionage, Cinder was still a girl.

Wanting to dress nicely and have a dance with the person you like is something all girls want to experience.

And Cinder had yet to.

Packing up her things and leaving the classroom, Cinder sighed once more.

"I need a drink."

*Chime* *Chime*

It was now 9pm.

The ringing of the school bells announced the beginning of the prom.

The doors to the auditorium slowly opened, and the students began to fill up the auditorium. Some arrived early, most arrived just on time, and others arrived fashionably late.

Among those that arrived late was Cinder, wearing a black ballroom gown, the sorceress looked stunning.

However she was not her normal regal self, she was constantly topping herself up with drinks. You would think that someone like Cinder would be able to handle her alcohol, and while that was true, drinking as much as she had was not ordinary.

Stumbling back to her seat, Cinder slurped down her drink, slumping back in her chair.

It was around this time that Blake arrived. Wearing a stylish black and purple cocktail dress.

Scanning the room, Blake noticed Cinder sitting in her chair. Just from one look Blake knew that something wasn't right.

Approaching Cinder, Blake said,

"Cinder, what's wrong?"

Cinder met Blake's gaze. And began mumbling incomprehensibly. Blake tried to understand, but couldn't make sense of the random gibberish.

Looking at the almost endless number of empty glasses surrounding Cinder, Blake couldn't help but be worried for the girl.

"What the hell Cinder? What's gotten into you?"

Thinking of the problems that this will cause for their plan, Blake tried to think of something they could do...

It was then that an idea formed In Blake's head.

'It's certainly not the best, but I'm just making the best of a bad situation...'

"Come on Cinder, we're gonna go out for some air okay?"

Blake helped Cinder out of her chair, and wrapped her arm around the sorceress's waist.

Only able to retort with slurred mumbles, Blake removed Cinder from the auditorium.

Heading towards the Cross Continental Transmit System, Blake was struggling to keep Cinder in place against her shoulder. The drunk temptress kept latching onto the Faunus and tried kissing her.

Blake being the professional that she was, knew that now wasn't the time for this. Rejecting all of Cinder's advances, telling herself to apologise to the girl later.

As expected, the girls were stopped periodically by the guards. But due to Cinder's drunken state, Blake was able to pass them, claiming they were heading to the medical bay.

During their journey Cinder gradually returned to a more sober state, the fresh air clearing her system a little.

Assuming the worst had passed, Blake let Cinder stand on her own, unwrapping her arm from around the sorceress' wait.

Cinder was clearly cheesed off and showed Blake an unhappy face. Cinder liked being held tight by her girlfriend.

Before Blake could try and calm the girl down, Cinder erupted in flames.

As the blaze subsided Cinder leaped onto roofs of neighbouring buildings. Her footing very shaky, Cinder began running towards the CCT building.

Cinder had now changed clothes, from her regal gown to a tight fitting leather stealth suit. Which was the reason for her sudden combustion.

"Oh god, now someone's definitely going to see us..."

Blake face palmed as she chased after Cinder. Blake moved as fast as she could, the loud click of the Faunus's heels echoing around.

At the prom, Ruby felt very alone. All of her friends were having fun, and some were even having too much.

Walking out onto a balcony of the auditorium, Ruby sighed as she leaned against the railing. Being 2 years younger at a high school prom can be very segregating.

Ruby was scanning the rooftops when she saw a slender female figure sprinting and leaping across them.

Knowing that this wasn't part of some prom event, Ruby ran in the general direction that the figure was heading, to the CCT building. Calling for Crescent Rose to be sent there, Ruby gave chase.

Arriving at the CCT, Blake found herself to be too slow in the high heels, and she arrived far later than Cinder did. In the bushes around the building, a body was lying there.

Blake assumed it to be the guard on duty, So much for going unnoticed. As Blake was about to chase Cinder once again, the Faunus was interrupted by the sound of a metal container landing metres behind her.

Now knowing that someone was pursuing them, Blake took off her heels and carried them into the building after Cinder.

Blake's speed easily increased ten fold, the tension and time limit certainly helped her efficiency.

Arriving at the second floor, Blake saw that Cinder was already operating one of the terminals. Though the girl was still swaying, she was surprisingly quick when behind a keyboard.

"Cinder, we have a problem. A student from Beacon is here."

Raising her gaze from the terminal, but not stopping typing, Cinder had a serious look.

"Then do what you do best Blakey...Take care of them."

Returning her gaze to the terminal, Cinder had complete faith in Blake that she could do as she had ordered.

Seeing the elevator being called to the first floor, Blake loaded cartridges of Ice dust into Gambol Shroud. Waiting until the elevator began moving, Blake took aim at the moving gears of the mechanism.

With four silenced bangs, the elevator came to an abrupt stop.

"I've bought us some time, load the program quickly, we need to get out of here."

Blake turned to Cinder, and saw the girl impatiently staring at a progress bar.

Blake sighed. "Keep me updated."

20 minutes quickly passed, only denting the progress of the install however.

Returning to look at the elevator shaft, Blake's temporary fix was beginning to thaw out.

"You're really making me go all out..."

Sending an impatient look at Cinder, the sorceress could only reply with one of her own.

"30%"

Both girls sighed.

"Can I get an ETA on it at least?"

"40 minutes."

"Ughh...Guess I'll have to knock them out then..."

Taking a deep breath, Blake let Gambol Shroud hang low at her side, and began to channel her aura into the wind in the small space.

Ruby was currently stuck in an elevator. Holding Crescent Rose, Ruby was tapping her feet along with the quiet ambient music.

As the lift gradually rose, the redhead suddenly felt it stop abruptly. Remaining calm, Ruby pressed the 2nd floor button once again, hoping that the elevator just forgot where it was going, heh...

Realising she wasn't going anywhere soon, Ruby starting rapidly pressing the 'Alarm' button.

However, what Ruby didn't know was that the security team had the night off, as the teachers said they would be responsible for the students during the prom.

With only the minimal amount of guards stationed for the CCT, Ironwood, Glynda and Ozpin were the only teachers present at the prom.

Back inside the elevator, Ruby was now full on panicking. She even started to consider cutting her way out.

But before she could, a sudden brisk wind knocked up around her feet. Thinking it was some sort of breeze from the elevator shaft, Ruby took little to no notice of this.

However, Ruby found it hard to not pay attention to it as the breeze suddenly changed into a gale force wind. It was strange, the wind seemed to almost rotate around her.

Suddenly Ruby couldn't feel her legs, and she fell down to her knees. Struggling to keep her eyes focused, the girl realized what had happened. The gale was of such force, that it had created a space where no oxygen was present.

Ruby was now passed out on the hard floor of the elevator, having collapsed after a minute of oxygen deprivation.

As this was happening, the elevator began rising to the second floor of the CCT. The doors slowly opened, displaying the Scarlet girl collapsed on the floor to Blake and Cinder.

Seeing her Team Leader certainly surprised Blake, never expecting Ruby to get involved with pursuit without telling anyone.

Blake grabbed Ruby's arm, and wrapped it around her shoulder. The Faunus then dragged the girl to rest against the corner of the room.

Sending a look to Cinder, the temptress replied,

"50%"

Once again, both girls let out a sigh.

All they could do now was wait.

General Ironwood was an impatient man. So when he didn't receive any response from the guard supposedly on duty, he decided to check it out for himself.

Unfortunately, he had been patrolling the far side of the academy when he received no report, so getting to the CCT was a long walk.

Heading towards the CCT, He saw that there was no one around.

"So one of my soldiers is slacking off huh? Unacceptabl..."

Sticking out from the square of the CCT was a weapons locker, used by the students of Beacon to store weapons and armor.

His suspicion roused, Ironwood was on his way inside the CCT, when he saw the unconscious body of the guard.

Ironwood rushed inside the building, trying to think where the intruders may be hiding. Thinking about where they would benefit the most from, he surveyed the first floor, before quickly heading towards the elevators.

"I spy with my little eye..."

Having played the game quite a few time, the girls were accustomed to it. Guessing based on a clue.

"Something beginning with 'A'..."

Blake sighed. "Is it... Atlas?"

Cinder sighed also. "I wish."

"Is it..."

Blake was cut short of asking.

"A presence."

"What kind of answer is that?..."

"No more games Cinder. Someone is here, and they're strong."

Sensing the tone Cinder rose from her chair.

"Lets move, the install just finished. We should be just in time for the slow dance."

Without questioning Cinder's sentence, Blake followed the girl to the fire escape.

This was the only part of the plan that hadn't changed. If they were able to get back in time for the slow dance, they'd be able to slip into the crowd. As the last dance of the prom, any couples there would find themselves on the dance floor.

Arriving at the bottom of the rusted fire escape, Cinder quickly ignited her clothes, changing them to once again be her dazzling black ballroom gown.

Blake turned to Cinder and extended her hand and asked,

"May I have this dance?"

A blush spread across Cinder's face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Accepting Blake's outstretched hand, the girls headed into the auditorium, opening an emergency exit and slipping into the crowd of slow dancing couples.

Ironwood strode off the elevator, after ascending to the second floor he could smell the dust in the air.

Gauging the room, Ironwood noticed the incapacitated Ruby. Approaching the girl, he placed fingers to her neck, feeling relief engulf him as he felt her pulse.

Noticing the open fire escape, Ironwood rushed out to see two figures enter Into the auditorium. As fast as he could, Ironwood descended the fire escape and entered the prom from the alternate entrance, but was stunned due to the ocean of students currently on the dance floor.

Smacking his lips as he realised he'd lost, he called Ozpin and Glynda to inform them of the break in, before returning to the CCT building to help the unconscious Ruby.

Amongst the ocean of students. Blake and Cinder rocked back and forth with the music. Blake had the lead, so her arms were wrapped around Cinder's waist, with Cinder's arms entangled around Blake's neck.

"So Cinder, why were you drinking so much earlier?"

Blake had been wondering for a while what might of made the girl act up, especially on such an important night.

"A-Ah... I-I'd rather not say..."

Cinder did not have the courage to tell Blake. She would experience a whole new level of embarrassment if she did.

"Was it by any chance about the rumour that's been going around?"

Blake asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Cinder's face instantly lit up a bright crimson.

"Oh. My. God. I never expected that the great Cinder Fall could ever be jealous..."

Blake poked fun at the girl, knowing that Cinder would get annoyed.

"S-Shut up, Lets just enjoy the rest of the dance...Okay?"

Snuggling her face into the nape of Cinder's neck, Blake said with a coquettish tone,

"Sounds good to me..."

At first both girls were holding the other at arms length, feeling nervous about dancing with their significant other but throughout the dance, the girls had gotten closer to each other.

Unfortunately this couldn't last, and Blake pulled back from the girl, with a clearly downhearted expression.

They both had agreed to keep their relationship under wraps, so as to not rouse suspicion if Cinder's identity was revealed.

If Cinder was to be found out, and Blake and her were public, then it would almost be announcing that Blake was working with her.

But Cinder didn't care anymore.

Just as the song was about the end, and Blake was unwrapping her arms from her waist, Cinder pulled Blake back In and said,

"Kiss me."

Without waiting for a reply, Cinder captured the Faunus's lips.

Being startled for a second, Blake didn't know what Cinder was doing. However, Cinder separated from Blake to take a quick, deep breath, and in that time Blake saw the lust in Cinder's eyes.

Cinder once more leaned in for a kiss. Without hesitation, Blake returned it with just as much passion and heat as Cinder gave her.

Without realizing, the girls were standing there for minutes, just lovingly kissing each other.

The moment was abruptly ended when Yang came over to the snogging couple. Clapping her hands together, the blonde said,

"Okay, Okay, I think we've seen enough."

Grabbing both girls shoulders and pulling them apart, Yang distanced the girls from each other.

"While I don't have a problem with this, can you hold off until you're somewhere a bit more private?"

Yang's words snapped both girls back to reality. Looking around, they noticed upwards of 600 students gathered around them. Almost all sets of eyes were directed at them, some had even been averted due to the obscenity.

Cinder and Blake turned to such a bright shade of red, people thought the couple would explode.

Being the first to snap out of her stiffening embarrassment, Cinder grabbed Blake by the hand and dragged her out of the auditorium.

"W-Well we better get going... Thanks for the party, It was great! OK THANKS BYE"

Disappearing in the blink of an eye, Cinder dragged Blake to the central plaza of the academy.

"How about we head back to your place Cinder..."

Seeing the look of pure ecstasy and lust in Blake's eyes, Cinder almost dragged the Faunus back to the dorms.

Knowing that her teams room would be empty, Cinder was looking forward to a long night of love making with her girlfriend.

Arriving at the dorm room, Cinder closed the door and locked it, not wanting to be disturbed. Pushing Blake down on the bed, Cinder began undressing herself and the Faunus.

"C-Cinder..."

Noticing Blake's stuttering voice, Cinder asked,

"Hmm, what is it kitty cat?"

Cinder was now crouching over Blake, both girls in nothing but their underwear.

From below, Blake cupped the face of Cinder.

"I love you."

With a bright flush on her face, Blake leaned in and captured the amber-eyed girl's lips.

Grabbing the sheets and pulling them over herself, Cinder knew that the night ahead was going to be a long one, and she couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

CinderBella Chapter 6

Beacon Academy, the school that the best and brightest hunters aspire to enter.

A castle perched on the edge of a cliff, Beacon Academy seemed almost impenetrable. However, at the peak of said castle, the teachers were gathered.

"Now that all of our colleagues have arrived, Report the incident one more time if you could General."

Ozpin sat behind a grand glass desk. With his cane resting against his chair, the headmaster of Beacon sent an endearing look of askance to his former classmate.

"Certainly." Ironwood stepped aside, separating himself from the group of teachers.

"As you all know, yesterday evening was the prom for our first year students. During the events of said prom, I asked for regular reports from the guards we had posted around the campus."

Pausing for a moment, Ironwood sent his mind back to the events of the night before.

"At around 10pm, I failed to receive any response from the guard posted at the CCT. As I didn't want to risk any of the other guards on duty, I took it upon myself to check the situation."

"Arriving minutes later, I found a students weapon container to of been deployed at the location. I later found out that it belonged to one Ruby Rose."

"Finding that no guard was present, I was soon to be harsh with my punishment, until I found him incapacitated in the bushes around the building. I then..."

Ironwood continued to give a detailed explanation of the events.

Throughout the recollection, there were many points that some of the teachers picked up on. Such as the fact that Ruby had been knocked out without any trace of the girl being attacked, which certainly roused Ozpin's interest.

After Ironwood caught the teachers up. The staff had many questions, and everyone present wanted them to be answered, But no one could.

Who were these mysterious infiltrators?

What did they get from the CCT?

and,

Where were they now?

In the Beacon dorms for visiting students, two girls lay in a single bed, holding each other close. Blake was still sleeping, while Cinder had woken up, but did not, and could not, leave the hug of the girl laying next to her.

Having managed to sit up in the bed, Cinder had opened a laptop that had been on her nightstand. As she tapped away at the keyboard she could feel Blake becoming more restless, and knew that she would wake up soon.

Looking over to the sleeping Faunus, Cinder couldn't help but notice how feline Blake really was.

Blake was comfortable around Cinder, so she didn't wear her bow to hide her ears. This made Cinder happy, as while it showed how they were happy being honest with each other, they really made Blake alot cuter.

Laying on her side, Blake had her arms wrapped tightly around Cinder's waist, which was now sitting up, and had her head resting against the girl's thigh.

There was a moment of silence as Cinder looked down at her cute companion. And it was during this time that Cinder realised just how lucky she was to have the Faunus as her girlfriend.

"Ah-Choo!"

The moment of silence ended as Blake let out an adorable sneeze. And as if that wasn't enough, she then proceeded to nuzzle herself into Cinder's lap.

Cinder was frozen in place. She never thought she'd see Blake act so cute and cat like in front of her. Conscious or not, Cinder would never let Blake forget about this.

A great idea coming to mind, Cinder grabbed her scroll from her nightstand and quickly snapped a photo of Blake snuggling into her lap.

However, because of the loud shutter, Blake's eyes slowly opened. Feeling thankful that she took the opportunity when she could, Cinder quickly set the picture as her background, and screen saver... And lock screen...

Blake sat up in the bed. Looking down at herself, she was naked. Blake was slowly getting used to waking up without clothes on when she was with Cinder the night before, which worried her a little. Stepping out of the sheets, she crossed the room, stepping over piles of clothing, and grabbed the white shirt of Cinder's Haven Academy uniform.

Slowly buttoning the shirt up, Blake returned to sit on the bed next to Cinder.

"Good morning Cinder..."

Blake murmured out as she leant against the girl, clearly still tired from their late night escapades.

Cinder knew how she felt, after drinking half the town the night before, her head was throbbing.

"Morning Blakey. How are you feeling?"

"After last night? I'm sore all over...How about you?"

"hehehe, yeah me too..."

Both girls thought back to the night they shared and a blush spread across their faces. Sharing a giggle, Blake decided she wanted to snuggle some more, and hugged Cinder from behind.

Peering over Cinder's shoulder, Blake looked at what the girl was doing on the laptop.

"Is this all the information we got last night?"

Cinder looked to the girl now resting against her back and leant to the side to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"This is only the beginning. With our Queen in place, we can see the whole set up for the Vytal festival."

Hearing this, a relieved smile appeared across Blake's lips.

"Thank god... I thought they figured it out after Ironwood caught on. I'm glad we escaped when we did."

Thinking back to the events of last night, the girls shared a relieved look.

"But I have to say Cinder, you looked gorgeous in that gown. I would of pounced on you in a second if it wasn't for the crowd."

Blake wanted to change topic, she knew that conversations like this would be a regular thing soon enough.

Cinder was happy to be complimented by the girl, and thankfully she knew Blake was being honest.

"You say I looked good? Did you not see yourself? I felt myself heat up the second I saw you In that dress..."

Blake shared in Cinder's happiness, the girls had received too many empty compliments to know these were true.

"however...If you think you looked good last night, you should see yourself now..."

Blake took the laptop from Cinder's hands and returned it to the nightstand. The girl then sat down in front of Cinder.

After waking up, Cinder did the same as Blake, she just grabbed the nearest piece of clothing she could find.

And it just so happened to be a bra. Blake's bra.

"Oh you like what you see? But Blake, your bra seems a bit big... Don't tell me you're bigger than me..."

Cinder was lost in thought, but was quickly pulled back, as the girl on her mind straddled her waist.

Blake was now looming over Cinder, the Faunus reached around Cinder's back and unclipped the loose article.

Blake slid the white shirt slowly down her shoulders, giving Cinder plenty of time to eye up her assets.

"Why don't you find out..."

Blake and Cinder shared a lustful gaze, and Blake pulled the covers over the pair once more, and began showering her lover in kisses.

Hours later, Blake was heading back towards her dorm room. She wished she could of stayed in Cinder's bed with her, but unfortunately she had things to do.

Blake sighed as she walked through Team RWBY's door.

Yang had woken up at the sound of the door opening. Seeing Blake was still wearing her black and purple dress, the girl couldn't help but smile.

"Nice walk of shame Blake?"

Blake couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha...I guess you could call it that."

Yang shared in Blake's laughter. As this was happening, Weiss exited from the en suite. Welcoming Blake back, Weiss moved to sit down on her bed.

"So she kicked you out huh? I'm surprised, you two were almost inseparable last night."

Blake couldn't help but blush, sitting down on her bed, she picked up her pillow and held it close as she let out a sigh.

"She said her teammates would be back soon, So I left before we had to do any explaining... But I already miss her..."

"...Wow Blake, you're really lovesick for this girl..."

Blake couldn't contain her smile, she knew Yang was right.

"Enough about me, did you guys enjoy the prom?"

Wanting to hide her embarrasment, Blake quickly tried to change the suspect.

"Neptune escorted me last night, and he was the perfect gentleman."

Weiss had a small blush as she recalled the prom. Yang was happy to see Weiss happy, and it also gave Yang more material to tease the heiress with.

"While you guys were off hooking up, I had to stay the responsible one and make sure the party didn't get too rowdy."

Yang seemed proud of herself for staying sober and sensible.

"Too rowdy? Yang I saw you shotgun a beer then snog 3 guys..."

Weiss answered with a slightly flabbergasted look. Did the blonde really think that was sensible?

"That's very tame for me! I didn't sleep with any of them!"

I suppose it was as close to sensible as it would get for the party girl.

"Well, I'm glad that Team JNPR were able to enjoy themselves. After getting put in hospital, the prom was a perfect way to celebrate their release."

While it was only a couple weeks ago the team had been hospitalized, they were injured pretty badly.

"So what happened to Ruby? I didn't see her much last night..."

Playing innocent, Blake inquired about the red haired team leader.

"Ah...Well...All I was told was that she got caught up in some outside interference, and that she would be recovering for a while..."

Weiss and Blake shared a shocked expression, though one was fake.

"I-Is she going to be alright?"

Weiss hesitantly asked, It was only during critical times that the heiress showed concern for Ruby.

"Of course she'll be fine! She's my little sister! I'm sure she'll be back to normal by tomorrow!"

Hearing that Yang was surprisingly upbeat about it, Weiss and Blake shared a look before deciding to change the subject.

However, before they could continue chatting...

'KABOOM'

A loud explosion was heard.

Startling the girls, they rushed to their window to see a large cloud of smoke rising from the CCT.

"Guys get ready, we're going to help out."

Yang told the girls as they rushed to change into more suitable clothes. Grabbing their weapons, they rushed to the scene.

Arriving at the CCT, the girls saw students that had arrived earlier than them, fighting against white fang members.

Blake was confused, she knew there was no attack on Beacon happening yet. The girl pulled out her scroll to see a message from Cinder.

'The White Fang on campus are imposters. They're using our uniforms as cover. Get rid of them Blake.'

Seeing this, Blake was enraged. 'Fine, but you'll need to explain this later on.' She sent to Cinder before returning the scroll to her pocket.

"Yang, Weiss, can I leave the cleanup out here to you? I'm gonna head inside."

Yang and Weiss looked at each other.

"You know us better than that Blakey! Go ahead, we'll catch up later."

Blake rushed into the building, dodging and diving between blades and bullets. Knowing that the imposters were most likely on the second floor, Blake rushed into the elevator, but didn't operate it.

Pulling out Gambol Shroud, Blake sliced through the ceiling and leaped into the elevator shaft. Seemingly jumping on air, Blake gradually arrived at the entrance to the second floor.

Slicing through the metallic doors, Blake found herself in the same place as last night.

This time though, there were alot more people filling the room. All of them but two wearing White Fang uniforms, at the snap of fingers, Blake had close to 30 gun nozzles pointed at her.

Blake entered into a hyper aware state, giving her scope of all things around her.

"Well, if it isn't Blake. Funny seeing you here Little Miss "I'm not a terrorist"."

From behind the firing squad of white fang, stood a tall man with bright orange hair, wearing a bowler hat.

There stood Roman Torchwick. Swinging his cane, he maintained an air of confidence as he mocked his former superior.

"Roman? What are you doing here? Last I heard your little group tried stealing some of our dust, and you were still licking your wounds."

Blake never liked this man. He was a confident, cocky and self-important person.

"I see your tongue is still as sharp as your blade, Miss Spymaster"

Roman enjoyed conversing with his opponents for whatever reason.

"When my blade is inches deep in your flesh will you really know how sharp it is"

Blake said as a slightly demonic aura began to leak from her.

"I can't stand seeing the sight of you. Light her up boys!"

Blake was angry, and she didn't care about the lives of the imposters in front of her.

With guns cocking, seconds away from firing, Blake manipulated her semblance, and created 4 shadow clones. Imbuing the ice dust she had loaded into Gambol Shroud into said clones, Blake moved them to line up and explode, creating a wall of thick ice between her and the intruders.

Within a second the gunmen began firing, but before that Blake had prepared a defence.

Waiting for the time that the group would need to reload, Blake once more created 4 ice imbued clones, this time planning to use them offensively.

One by one, the sound of empty clips and magazine changes was heard by Blake. This was her chance.

Melting a hole directly into the feet thick wall of ice, Blake leaped through and began her attack.

Sending her clones into the middle of the firing squad, Blake then detonated them, instantly freezing all those in the blast zone.

Racing around her ice wall, Blake lunged for Roman, aiming for his neck.

Instead of meeting flesh, Gambol Shroud was blocked by Roman's cane.

"Quite the bloodlust you have there pussycat. Feel any better after freezing all my goons?"

Roman still had the tenacity to taunt Blake even now.

"I'll only feel good after I put your head on a spike."

Swiping out, Blake performed a roundhouse kick, knocking Roman onto his back. Blake walked slowly towards the now prone Roman.

"You little bitch..."

Holding his cane like a gun, the tip opened to be a rifle. This was Roman's weapon, Melodic Cudgel.

Firing at Blake, the bullet entered the girls body and she suddenly erupted in flames.

"..."

"Sorry, You'll have to try harder than that."

Blake was metres away from where she previously was, still slowly approaching Roman.

Firing once more, the bullet once again made impact but this time Blake's body fell to the ground as a puddle of water.

"..."

"Missed again Roman."

Once again Blake had changed position.

The pattern continued several times, Roman firing at Blake, and the girl seemingly vanishing.

When the bullet impacted, Blake would shatter and fall on the floor as a pile of ice, or suddenly be a mound of dirt.

With Roman's final bullet, there was no impact, it simply passed through the girl's body.

"Those shadow clones sure are annoying. And I see you can even use some new elements now."

Roman sighed, standing up from his kneeling position.

"Well I didn't spend the last 12 months doing nothing. Like some small time criminals."

Blake's words clearly directed at Roman.

Roman remained calm. He could escape at anytime if he needed to.

Now summoning forth 12 clones, Blake enclosed the still prone Roman in an encirclement of elements.

Seeing this Roman had no choice, it was time for him to escape.

Before he could do so, Glynda Goodwitch broke through a window, with wand in hand she was ready to fight.

Miss Goodwitch's expression turned from anger at the intruder, to shock at the scene that was infront of her. One student had managed to incapacitate a whole platoon of White Fang members.

"Not you again..."

Roman sighed seeing the teacher.

Standing up, Roman stayed as confident as ever.

"Well it was nice ladies, but its time for me to leave. Let's do this again sometime okay? But maybe next time without the shooting and the swords..."

Fixing the position of the hat on his head, he called for his companion.

"Neo, get me out of here!"

From thin air, a short, colourful girl with a parasol appeared next to Roman.

Blake already knew that Neo was a sting operative for the White Fang, but never did she think the girl would already be so involved with the group.

Blake and Glynda were stunned, and this gave Neo the time to grab a hold of Roman.

Blake's anger still hadn't subsided, so when she saw the orange haired man about to escape, she unleashed her aura. Blake leapt forward and swung Gambol Shroud, corkscrewing in mid air.

Roman thought they had successfully escaped, but just as he was about to thank Neo, he felt a sharp edge dig into his back, slashing diagonally from his lower back up to his shoulder.

Crying out in pain, Roman collapsed onto the floor just as Neo's illusion had finished. Grabbing the man and hoisting him over her shoulder, Neo escaped from the building and headed for the extraction helicopter.

Now that Roman had escaped, only Blake and Miss Goodwitch remained in the room. Taking notice of Blake's abilites, Glynda reminded herself she would need to discuss them with Ozpin.

"Miss Belladonna, I will need a full debriefing after this."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Having no problem complying, Blake realised she would need to say this attack was by the White Fang. Disclosing that the infiltrators were imposters would only display her defending the White Fang.

As she thought of this, Yang and Weiss rushed in. Seeing the scene, both girls were astonished.

"W-Wow Blake. Did you do all this?"

Returning Gambol Shroud to their holsters, Blake turned to look at her teammates. Knowing what she would see, both girls were looking at her with fear in their eyes.

Don't worry, they're not dead. Medics should be able to restart their hearts."

Blake let out a sigh and headed towards the exit. Passing Weiss and Yang without a word.

"I expect to see you in Principle Ozpin's office in 10 minutes okay Miss Belladonna?"

"...Yes Ma'am."

Leaving without saying another word, Blake headed towards the pinnacle of Beacon Academy. On the way she opened her scroll and sent Cinder a message.

'Problem was taken care of. Heading to give a report now, Talk later.'

After giving her side of things to Ozpin and Glynda, Blake was dismissed. Heading to the roof of the canteen, Blake planned to meet with Cinder.

"So the intruder was Roman..."

Cinder said.

"It seems that he took quite a few members after he left. Did he try and stage a coup or...?"

Blake asked from her position in Cinder's lap, Ozpin and Goodwitch had grilled her about the attack, and even tried to get information about her powers aswell. After finally getting away from the interrogation, Cinder noticed how exhausted Blake looked and offered to let the girl rest on her lap.

Cinder sighed.

"He did. We lost alot of people suppressing him and his group. He felt that we weren't doing enough, and he didn't have the patience to wait for what's coming..."

The girls conversation continued, Cinder running her hands through Blake's Onyx hair.

"But I'm surprised that you got so angry Blake, I just hope that the academy doesn't get too suspicious about your aura."

Knowing what Cinder was getting to, Blake sighed.

"Well, they're bound to find out soon enough, they must have dozens of hunters out searching for the winter maiden, its only a matter time before they find me."

Cinder's concern grew.

"That's what I mean Blake. If they find out about you before I can get the Fall's full powers, they'll chase us for the rest of our lives."

Blake knew that Cinder was serious, sitting up from her prone position, Blake returned Cinder's serious gaze.

"I know. Thanks for worrying about me."

Blake showed Cinder a loving smile and reached out to hold the girls hand.

"If they found out that the Spring and Fall maidens weren't just working together, but were actually criminals... I... I don't know what we'd do."

Cinder tightened the grip she had on Blake's hand.

Tightening her grip in return, Blake showed a calming expression.

Picking up a leaf that was fluttering by, Blake focused her aura on to the leaf, changing its colour from a dead auburn back to its vibrant green.

Passing the leaf to Cinder, the girl did the reverse, causing the leaf to turn an aged brown, before it crumble in her palm.

"One with the power to create, and the other to destroy. Its hard to think of a better partnership than ours."

Cinder said as she released the pieces of leaf into the wind. The girls shared a smile.

"That's why we can't let them find out. I'm going to return to headquarters for a couple weeks, to clear my head. Will you be okay here?"

"I'll be fine. Mercury and Emerald are due to join us tomorrow anyway. But... I'll be missing you the whole time..."

Cinder pouted at the thought of being away from her beloved.

Blake blushed at her girlfriends attitude, Cinder was cutest when she was missing Blake.

"You'll survive, I need to do some training anyway. I've been suppressing my aura for too long, I need to release it before It starts to leak out."

Giving the girl a kiss on the cheek, and a final farewell, Blake returned to her dorm room.

Grabbing the bag under her bed, she headed for the main base of the White Fang, where she would be relentlessly training.

After all, even Maidens need to practice.


	7. Chapter 7

CinderBella Chapter 7

As Blake had said, she was now at the White Fang main base, trying to hone in her Spring Maiden abilities.

From the interior, where Blake was looked like a proper dojo. With a completely wooden floor, and padded walls, the room was built to practice skills and simulate battles. The room was very popular with the members, if any dispute broke out between them, a practice battle would be the solution.

This was the kind of place the White Fang was, strength mattered above all.

Blake was sat in the center of the dojo, in a meditating position. Great mental gymnastics was needed for Blake to contain her Spring Maiden powers.

Slowly breathing in, Blake used her powers to create a small tornado on the floor in front of her.

As a Maiden, Blake was naturally talented with any powers including the elements, the girl actually found training her semblance harder than training as a Maiden.

However, freely using Maiden abilities, or flaring her aura, would attract alot of attention, which is why Blake only did so when necessary.

And because of the restriction Blake places on herself, she often finds herself twitching after a long time of not using her gift.

Almost like an itch inside of her that can't be scratched unless she releases a torrent of Maiden powers.

And that's exactly what she'd came here to do.

Still controlling the miniature tornado, Blake freely moved it around the dojo with ease. But doing this kind of thing wasn't enough.

Wanting to test herself, Blake grabbed hold of her knees, and began concentrating on increasing the size of the storm.

Gradually the tornado swelled up to twice the size of the sitting Faunus. Not being pleased with the size, Blake closed her eyes, and entered a state of tranquility.

Blake was now free from all worries, she was in a state of complete calmness. Doing this allowed Blake to harmonize more with her maiden powers.

When Blake became aware once more, a hurricane the size of a 2 story house was tearing apart the room. Planks of wood had became part of the torrential wind, and even some of the weapons hung around the room had been detached.

Weapons inside of the storm...that gave Blake an idea...

Noticing that members had started to gather to see one of their leaders practise, Blake felt this would be a good time to, once more, show how powerful she really was.

Dissipating the current of wind, Blake gathered up the weapons from around the room, and placed them together with the ones that had already been ripped off of their hinge.

This time Blake decided to stand up, her long ebony hair swaying in the still present winds.

From the members perspective, they couldn't tell what their leader was doing. Previously she had created a big tornado and destroyed alot of the dojo, this enough caused some of the members to cry out in shock, but they could never imagine what was coming.

In front of them was a thick pane of glass, used to protect those observing from any large scale attacks. The members felt safe behind the glass, never had their been a case where the glass had been broken, let alone scratched.

But Blake seemed interested by that.

"I'll be aiming down the center of the glass, so I'd move If I was you."

Seeing the confidence in Blake's eyes, some members edged away from the glass, while some others were unimpressed by Blake's declaration, deciding to stay center.

Who did this woman think she was, shattering glass that even Adam couldn't break? Even conventional bullets didn't leave a dent.

Returning their thoughts to the preparing leader, all members eagerly awaited to see Blake's next move.

Blake had it all planned out, she knew what she had to do, and she knew it would work.

Clearing her mind once again, Blake held her hands out, like she was carrying a tray, and began calling forth the wind into the palm of her hands.

Steadily as the swirling storm's speed and size increased, Blake focused on picking up the weapons laid on the floor.

Swords of various sizes, axes, hammers, spears and knives were just some of the weapons that gradually became part of the torrential storm.

After all the weapons had assimilated, and the storm was large enough, Blake channeled her powers in the direction of the glass, so much so that you could almost see a crosshairs on the window pane.

The tornado's speed then increased further, and began shooting out the weapons like bullets, all pinpointed on the centre of the glass.

Tens of weapons were violently launched at the window pane, and at first the members didn't seem to think it would do much. However...

*Smash!*

The glass shattered into pieces, sending all members watching into a fit of awe and wonder.

Well, almost all, those that had remained in the centre of the glass were now ducking and diving, trying to evade the machine-gun like bombardment of weapons.

Releasing the weapons from her hold, and dispersing the wind, Blake knew that this would be an excellent addition to her arsenal, though she would need to improve the casting speed.

Blake remained in the centre of the dojo, with a slightly heavier breathing. Seems that she was right to start training, controlling such particular parts of the storm was draining, and something she would need to improve on.

For the next week, Blake rigorously trained this ability, now known as 'Ascension', to what she believed to be an adequate level. Blake also trained her core, and martial arts and elemental abilities, aswell as her semblance, though seemingly not making any improvements with her shadow arts.

Blake was working herself to the bone, 16 hours a day she would be in the dojo, testing and trying new ideas, and executing general techniques to keep herself reminded of them.

Would all her training pay off? She would soon find out, as the attack on Beacon quickly approached.

At Beacon Academy, Cinder was relaxing in her seat in the stadium, overlooking Emerald and Mercury as they fought against Coco and Yatsuhashi of team CFVY. While the pair of second years were strong, they were no match for her prize-picked underlings.

As the fight was continuing, Cinder used her personal scroll to begin transferring data gathered from the CCT to the White Fang, so that Adam knew what her groups next moves were. Sending only the lineups for the upcoming matches, the layout of Beacon, and the battle formations that the members would be arranged in.

Seeing that the fight was coming to a close, Cinder stood from her seat and left the stadium. Heading back to her dorm room, she passed through the courtyard where her relationship with Blake was rekindled. A small smile quickly appeared, before her heart ached. Getting frustrated with herself, Cinder quickly retreated to her dorm room, where she entered the toilet and splashed her face with cold water.

"Calm down Cinder, It's only been a week…"

Blake had been gone for a week, that was all, yet Cinder was feeling more pain as each day passed. She missed the faunus. And while it was both a nice and horrible feeling to have, Cinder needed to be focused on the upcoming battle, and was frustrated with how even at critical times like this, her heart wasn't completely there.

"Just one more week and we can be together again…"

Cinder quietly told herself, trying to remedy her mental state.

Blake told Cinder that she would be joining the members during the invasion of Beacon. Meaning that Cinder would need to cleanse herself of her agonizing longing for the catgirl, and prepare herself for the events to come.

In order to steal the remainder of the Fall Maidens powers, Cinder needed to break into the facility that Beacon was using to maintain her condition. Another problem was that Cinder only had a narrow window to do so, and with each passing day that window came closer to closing. She knew that Ozpin's group was wanting to transfer the Maiden's powers, and in order to do that they would need a suitable host.

Unfortunately for Cinder, they had the perfect candidate in Pyrrha Nikos.

Due to their limited time, Cinder had brought up the invasion by a whole month, meaning that their forces would be more limited than they had planned to be. However, they never anticipated that the entirety of the Atlesian Military would arrive, ripe for the taking.

Cinder moved to her bed and sat down. Almost all the preparation on her side was finished, she just needed to believe that Adam's men were good enough for this.

A week later, It was the day of the attack. Emerald was set for her performance, and Mercury was making sure to stay hidden after getting 'attacked' by Yang. Cinder was typing on her laptop at what seemed like hyper speed, running final checks on the virus, and making sure that their tracks had been perfectly covered.

Feeling a buzz by her side, Cinder checked her scroll and saw that Blake had messaged her.

'All members are boarded on Bullheads. En route to Beacon Academy now.'

Cinder knew that Blake was taking this as seriously as she was, so this was no time for messages between lovers.

'Roger, all ground units at Beacon are already in position. Mercury and Emerald should be starting soon.'

As Cinder replied with this, she could hear the cheers from the stadium nearby. Standing from her seat, she quickly moved outside of the building and leaped onto the roof with little effort.

Equipping an earpiece, Cinder waited for Mercury's signal. Not far from her was the Vytal Tournament, and inside was Pyrrha about to destroy Penny. Emerald had used her semblance of illusions to make it seems as though Penny had 10 times more weapons than she really did, which caused Pyrrha to release a magnetic wave too strong for Penny to survive.

Cinder gave a wry smile as she looked upon the stadium, what was once full of cheers and laughing was now filled with gasps and remorseful cries.

'It's your time to shine Cinder.'

Without giving a reply Cinder used her scroll to take control of the live broadcast of the Vytal Festival. The teachers were trying to shut it down, but there was too big a crowd for Cinder to let this slip through her fingers.

Using her scroll as a microphone, Cinder announced for all of Remnant to hear.

'This is not a tragedy, this was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your Children to men who claim to be our guardians. But who are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our academies Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They claim to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here?

One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference.

And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither.

Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded it's streets. Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces.

Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves.

As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is...equally undesirable.

Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark.

So I ask you… When the first shots are fired… who do you think you can trust?'

Throughout Cinder's speech, the hordes of Grimm had begun to invade Vale, being drawn by the strong sense of fear and sadness, sending sirens and alerts throughout the city.

'ALERT. INCOMING GRIMM ATTACK. THREAT LEVEL: NINE. SEEK SHELTER IN A CALM AND ORDERLY MANNER.'

Hearing these alarms, the citizens that had occupied the stadium had begun rushing towards the exit, screaming for their lives as they hoped they could escape.

Suddenly over the intercom, General Ironwood's voice rang out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please! There is no need for pani..."

Almost on a cue, a Nevermore screeched and landed on the roof of the stadium.

Pecking and scratching at the surrounding shield, It succeeded in instilling fear and terror into the hearts of everyone in the stadium.

In Ozpin's office, Qrow and Glynda rushed in.

"Oz!" Qrow called, as he saw his classmate looking out the giant glass window.

"Get to the city!" Without hesitation Ozpin ordered the two.

"But what about-"

"NOW" Ozpin shouted.

Sharing a glance, Qrow and Glynda now rushed out of the office.

Following shortly behind them was Ozpin, heading towards the vault hidden beneath the school.

Operating his scroll before he reached his floor, Ozpin called Ironwood.

"Ozpin, the girl...I-I can explain!"

"You brought your army to my Kingdom, James. Use It."

Abruptly ending the call, Ozpin resumed brooding over the coming events.

Ironwood contacted his lead ships, Blue 1 through 4, and ordered them to move into defensive position. However, what was not expected was for the ships to be sliced in half…

As the cut segments of the ships now fell to the ground below, Adam Taurus leapt through the air, grabbing hold of a Bullheads open hatch, before the ships landed on an empty helipad.

Speaking into an earpiece for all White Fang members to hear, their leaders next words resonated with them.

"Bring them to their knees!"

Cinder bounded across the rooftops towards the main building of Beacon Academy.

Landing softly on the floor, Cinder headed for the basement, where she could finally get the rest of the power that is rightfully hers...


	8. Chapter 8

CinderBella Chapter 8

Throughout Vale, the Grimm were on an endless rampage. The tents and gazebos that were set up for the Vytal Festival had been trampled and flattened, all over Vale people were running for their lives away from the monsters.

As these events were going on, Yang was at the school's docks, attempting to fight the almost endless waves of Grimm, Weiss was heading to back up her team mate, whereas Ruby was no where to be found. The last the girls had heard from her, she had headed to the stadium to watch Penny's fight, but hadn't returned since.

Weiss arrived at the docks just as Yang was taking on a group of Beowulf single-handedly, using Ember Celica to keep her distance as she bombarded the Grimm with shotgun fire. Weiss adjusted her sword as she ran up to the side of the blonde girl, quickly preparing a large scale Glyph for the surrounding Grimm.

In an explosion of dust, the surrounding Grimm had their feet froze to the concrete floor, giving Yang the opportunity to obliterate each of their skulls. As pieces of bone scattered on the floor by the pairs feet, they shared a look.

"Not heard anything from Ruby either?"

With a clear look of worry and nearly desperation, Yang looked as though she wanted to just abandon the fight to look for the crimson girl.

"I haven't heard anything no...But I'm sure she's fine. She's our leader, she can take care of herself."

"...Right."

The pair then looked towards the incoming hordes of Grimm.

"So what's the plan?"

Yang asked, clearly not having thought of one before she rushed to the fight.

"I've been in contact with JNPR and CFVY. They're fighting off Grimm at the heliport and courtyard as we speak. I'm confident that Coco and her team can handle themselves, but we should head to reinforce Jaune after we've taken care of the group in front of us."

Finishing with a tone of confidence, Weiss once more readjusted her posture and grip on Myrtenaster.

"So you think that we can take care of them, just us two?"

Sending Weiss a look of challenge, Yang also prepared herself for the slaughter ahead of her.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm Weiss Schnee, heir to Schnee Dust Company. You think I can't handle a couple hundred Grimm?"

Placing a glyph beneath both of them, Weiss launched Yang and herself towards the monsters.

Back in the stadium, Ruby was keeled over, sobbing into her palms over the loss of Penny.

On stage, Pyrrha was trembling as she stared at the disassembled body of Penny laying before her. unable to hold on to her sword and shield any longer, they fell to her sides as she collapsed to her knees.

Above them remained the Nevermore, persistently trying to shatter the aura shield that the stadium had.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!"

from the front row of the stands, Jaune was shouting at the girl, trying to snap her back to reality.

Looking up at the screeching Nevermore, Jaune, Nora and Ren could see that the shield was edging close to depletion, managing to repel the Grimm for a good 5 minutes. Suddenly the giant bird ascended, and nose dived towards the shield, almost as if to perform a final blow.

Seeing this, Jaune jumped down from the stands onto the arena floor, shouting as he dashed towards the gladiator.

"Pyrrha please snap out of it!"

The aura shield was shattered, and the never more landed on the arena floor, sending out a shock wave that knocked both Pyrrha and Jaune off their feet. Letting out a screech, the nevermore lunged at Pyrrha and as the bird was about to snap the girl up into it's beak, a crimson flash stabbed a blade into the Nevermore's flesh.

Pulling the metallic blade from the onyx flesh and jumping back, Ruby landed on the arena floor with a sword from Penny's arsenal in her hand.

"Leave her alone!"

Reaching within itself, The Nevermore unleashed a deafening screech and once more took off, only to begin circling around the arena, looking for the perfect angle to swoop in and finish off the 3 in a single attack.

However…

Just as the Nevermore began its descent, beak at the ready, the bird was suddenly impaled by a large metallic object. And not just one, close to two dozen student weapon storage units had been called to the Arena, and had made for an astounding pincer attack on the Nevermore.

However, the students had little time to be impressed by their efforts, as the Nevermore quickly got itself back on its feet. However, the bird was quickly finished off by a combo move between the students of all 4 academies.

Jaune picked up Milo and Akouo and returned them to Pyrrha.

"We've got an academy to protect."

The pair shared an empowering gaze. Offering his hand out to the still kneeling girl, she quickly accepted the offer and followed after the students heading outside of the stadium.

"What do you mean the Nevermore has been defeated? How could they of done it so fast?"

Sitting in the back of a bullhead, Blake had received contact from members mixed in with the crowd.

Her ship was the last to arrive, as they had experienced unfortunate delays.

'It seems that a lot more of the students stayed in the stadium than we had expected to'

Once again a report was given.

"Ugh…It certainly delays our plans if they get outside. Get contact to Adam that there are some students that he can have fun with. Just tell him to make sure he keeps them alive."

'Though he'll have trouble restraining himself to that extent' Blake thought.

'Roger Ma'am. What should we do about the evacuating civilians? At the moment they are being boarded onto ships by the Atlesian Military.'

"Follow the original plan, wait for all the civilians to be evacuated, then take control of the military. Are our technicians set up in the Cross Continental Transmit System?"

'They are being escorted there as we speak. They informed us that they should be able to have all data transferred from here in the next 30 mins.'

"Perfect, that's just the time frame that we need. Has Cinder reached the vault yet?"

'We've received no contact from Mistress Fall since she informed us of her departure to the vault. I believe that signals are being cut down there, so as to maintain the security of the location.'

"I agree. All we can do is trust that she can beat Ozpin. Report back to me if anything unexpected comes up. I'll be following the original plan."

'Roger.'

Cutting the connection, Blake let out a sigh. Clearly she had underestimated her former classmates.

Unfortunately for her she would not be able to fight them...

From the window of the bullhead, Blake look down on the Atlesian fleet beneath her.

'Ma'am, we've arrived at the drop off point, opening side doors now.'

The brisk wind blew in through the slowing opening doors of the bullhead and Blake placed the Grimm mask over her face.

"Continue on to Beacon and drop off the Grimm in the cargo bay."

leaving a final order, Blake jumped out of the bullhead without a parachute, rely on her abilities to control her descent.

Picking out one of the Atlesian flag ships that was still remaining, Blake effortlessly adjusted her flight path and slowed her speed for a smooth landing.

Landing on the wing of the Atlesian Airship, Blake entered inside through the access door to the deck. Weaving through the decks towards the bridge, she quickly arrived infront of a door with a lot of shouting happening behind it.

"Sorry to interrupt your little argument, but this ship is being commandeered by yours truly."

On reflex the soldiers on board raised their weapons to eliminated the intruder. However, before they could pull the trigger, the backs of their necks had been attacked by the butt of Gambol Shroud.

Successfully incapacitating the crew aboard the Airship, Blake moved all of them over to the corner of the bridge, so that she could access all the controls she needed.

"Atlesian Airship has been taken, awaiting for all clear for the civilian evacuations."

Blake knew that she would be waiting awhile, as there were thousands of civilians to evacuate.

And from her vantage point she was able to see General Ironwood fight off a Beowulf, before getting on a ship full of Atlesian Knights.

'Seems like he's got word of us taking over. Good thing that ship will be crashing soon'

As Blake was thinking this, she received word that the last of the evacuation ships had left the heliport.

"Roger, taking control of Knights and Paladins now."

Placing a modified scroll into a receiving port of the Airship, Blake was able to access the classified files for the mechanical militants, and could adjust them to aim for those giving off Aura, rather than Grimm.

Doing so made twice the number of things that Beacon would need to fight off, and doing this would allow them to soil Ironwoods name without needing to fight him.

Pressing Enter on the keyboard, Blake sent the command to all the receiving units of the Atlesian Military, causing their targets to change from Grimm, and made them turn their weapons against the humans they're supposed to protect.

Being satisfied with her work, Blake sat down at the captains seat, and thought about how Cinder was getting on. Crossing her legs, Blake showed a wry smile as she watched the chaos unfold before her.

Cinder had arrived in the vault beneath Beacon seemingly before anyone else, as the room was completely empty. She was wearing her original red dress, with dust imbued into the cloth. There was also a glass replica of the White Fangs mask covering the top half of her face. Peering across the room, Cinder saw Amber, the Fall Maiden, unconscious and connected to a life support machine.

Cinder slowly approached the girl, and rested her outstretched on the glass covering her. On the other side of the glass, Amber was breathing raggedly, almost gasping for air.

"If only that old man hadn't interrupted us back then, you wouldn't of had to be in so much pain..."

Running her hand along the side of the machine, Cinder slowly walked around to the rear, where the various cables and wires for preserving Amber's life were connected.

Summoning her sword of glass, Cinder looked at her own reflection in the tinted glass that formed the blade. Moving her gaze to the thick cables, and then back to the sword, Cinder thought to herself;

'This will be just like flipping a switch I suppose…'

Lifting the weapon above her head, Cinder sliced vertically through the wire and cables without hesitation.

Sparks began flying out of the now severed wires, and the almost silent sounds of the incubator-like device now became non existent. Amber's breathing began slowing down, before also stopping completely. With Ambers last escaping breath, a rush of Aura surged out of her body, and flowed into Cinder.

Cinder gasped, and struggled to hold in her voice, The Aura that had entered her was that of the Fall Maiden, an Aura that she had been waiting for since she started her life of crime. Since her original encounter with Amber, she had felt an emptiness inside of her, a terrible hunger, and now she finally felt full up.

Sensing her spike in power, Cinder summoned flames in her palms and began spinning them around her body, seemingly controlling them with no effort. Cinder then surged her Aura, creating flames 10 feet tall around her.

"I...Can't wait to try this out..."

Cinder was surprised herself by just how much her power had increased. Just by obtaining the last portion of the Fall Maiden's power, Cinder felt as thought she could burn Beacon to the ground without breaking a sweat.

Cinder was at her breaking point, she wanted to so badly unleash her power, just to see what she can do, but she knew that doing so would ruin all their plans. However, almost as if on cue, the elevator doors slowly and smoothly opened up, revealing the Headmaster of the Academy currently under siege.

Ozpin walked off the elevator with a cautious manner, he had sensed Cinder's flare of aura as he was descending towards the fault. Never had he imagined that she would of arrived before him.

With his cane in hand, Ozpin never expected for Cinder to charge directly at him.

From across the room, Cinder once again flared her aura, and launched herself towards Ozpin, flames surrounding her. Wielding her two swords of glass, Cinder imbued the swords with new found strength, coursing her Maiden power through the swords veins, causing the swords to burst into flames.

Swinging the dual swords towards Ozpin, he lifted his cane and parried the blades with a cautious and almost scared expression. Cinder quickly followed up with a round house kick, connecting with Ozpin's side, but he absorbed the hit. Ozpin had a slightly pained face, he knew he couldn't stay on the defensive, otherwise this fight would be over In minutes.

Cinder once more attacked at Ozpin with her blades, and expected for it meet flesh, and yet it was once again met by Ozpin's Cane. However Cinder was taken back when Ozpin not only blocked, but then counter-attacked aswell.

Cinder's stomach was attacked by a flurry of blunt stabs from Ozpin's Cane, and forced the Maiden to distance herself from the headmaster. Using the distance to her advantage, she then summoned shards of glass and fired them towards Ozpin, but didn't expect for the man to shatter each shard with a swing of his cane.

Ozpin saw the surprise in Cinder's eyes and took the opportunity to close the distance between them. Dashing full speed at the maiden, Ozpin violently lashed out towards the girls head, wanting to shatter the mask that was covering her face.

Seeing Ozpin's intent, Cinder bent herself to avoid the lunge, only for the headmaster to swing around and hit her with the handle of the cane, causing her to fly metres backwards.

Cinder erupted into flames in mid air, stopping her falling self and causing the room around her to begin crumbling. Cinder was furious at how her new found powers were being repelled. Summoning power from the base of herself, Cinder remained levitating in midair and sent a burst of aura-infused flames towards Ozpin, who appeared to of put up a guard as he flew towards the mid-air Maiden, clashing with the beam of fire with his protective arua.

The two colliding powers caused an explosion, which caused both parties to be flung to opposite sides of the room, with Ozpin being launched to the back of the room where Amber now rested, and Cinder landing near to the elevator.

Just as Cinder was standing up, she heard a fainting buzzing in her ear.

'Cinder! Can you hear me?!'

"Blake?"

'Good, I finally reached you. Listen, the Grimm Dragon has awakened, and is causing chaos around the academy. Get to the top of Beacon Tower, I'll rendezvous with you there.'

Cinder smiled at the thought of finally seeing her beloved.

"Roger."

Cinder scanned the room, only to see it empty of life. Ozpin had disappeared.

With a smug smile, Cinder walked into the empty elevator, only for her to ignore its intended use and blast a hole into the ceiling of it. Once more calling forth the powers of the Maiden, Cinder began levitating vertically, towards the spire of the Beacon tower.

Outside, Pyrrha had been fighting with the rest of her team against Grimm and infected Paladins, when she felt a strong power erupt from below the school, its source being that of the main building of the academy.

Telling her teammates to continue fighting without her, Pyrrah headed into the main building, only for the elevator shaft to erupt in flames as the body of a woman propelled itself skyward.

Being the diligent student she was, Pyrrha knew that the unknown woman was not a student of the academy. Using her semblance of polarity, Pyrrha pulled the Elevator up from the basement level to her own, allowing her to step on before engaging in a vertical climb after the ominous woman.

Quickly reaching the highest floor of the elevator, Pyrrha stepped off with Milo and Akouo ready for battle.

Cinder stood gazing through one of the many windows of the building, watching as the body of the Grimm Dragon slowing climbed to be peering through the window at her.

Hearing the Dragon roar loudly, Cinder quietly said,

"Shhh...This is your home now."

The Grimm Dragon then released a murmured growl.

Stepping back, Cinder summoned flames in her open palm, only to be interrupted by a spear flying through the air towards her.

Casually dodging the projectile, Cinder then crosses her arms to block the shield and follow up kick aimed at her.

Pyyrha kicked back, calling back her weapons with her polarity, ready for battle.

Once again outside of the academy, Ruby stood beside Weiss as they fought off the incoming attacks of the monsters of Grimm.

In their sights, they watched as the Grimm Dragon looped around and attacked the peak of the Beacon tower with a loud roar, causing the windows to shatter and the frame of the building to shake, causing the top of the building to partially collapse.

Having seen this, Ruby knew that something was happening at the top of it.

"We've gotta hurry!"

Seeing the impatience on her partner's face, Weiss laid out glyphs on the walls of the building, leading all the way up to the peak.

"You can do this."

Weiss looked at her partner with eyes full of confidence.

Ruby sprinted towards the tower, leaping to meet the first glyph of Weiss'.

The girl then began running vertically up the side of the building, and just as she arrived, she saw the scene of Cinder nocking an arrow, and shooting it straight through Pyrrha's chest.

Witnessing the girl die before her, Ruby felt an unexplainable sadness spread throughout her being. Wanting to release it, she leaned back with tears in her eyes, and yelled as loud as she could.

"PYRRHA!"

Suddenly, white energy erupted from the girl's eyes, engulfing the Grimm Dragon in its destructive embrace.

Seeing this, Cinder was shocked, screaming as the power also covered her.

All across the academy, the sky suddenly was erupted in pure white, blinding all students with its brightness.

In a flagship of the Atlesian Military, Blake had watched from a distance as their plan had been foiled by her former teammate.

Seeing the sky turn white, Blake was forced to avert her eyes, even the tinted windows hadn't helped.

As soon as she had recovered, Blake took control of the flagship and flew it in the direction of the Tower, praying that whatever had happened, wasn't fatal.

pulling the ship alongside the tower, Blake could see from the bridge 2 bodies lying on the floor, one completely unconscious, and the other writing in pain.

Setting the craft to hover, Blake quickly disembarked and ran to the side of Cinder, who had been holding the left side of her face, with her other hand clasped on her throat.

"Cinder!"

Blake did a quick physical examination and could see various scars and bruises, she had obviously been fighting alot.

However, the worst had yet been said. Knowing that now was not the time to diagnose the girl, Blake ignored the screams of the girl and picked her up in a princess carry.

Blocking out the agonizing yells of her partner, Blake entered the flagship once again, running to the bridge after strapping Cinder to a bed in the medical bay.

Setting the ship to auto pilot, Black instructed the craft to fly away from Beacon to wherever, their destination was of little importance to the faunus right now.

Running back to the medical bay, Blake was terrified by the sounds that were coming from her girlfriend.

Once more scanning the sorceress' body, Blake knew that the most severely injured parts was her face, and potentially arm.

Only having basic medical knowledge, Blake only knew that she needed to make Cinder stop screaming, as she was in constant pain.

Reaching for the anesthetic, Blake stretched the mask and held it over Cinder's nose and mouth, forcing the girl to inhale the gas.

Watching as Cinder's movements dulled, and began to stop completely, Blake checked to make sure that the girl was still breathing, she could detect a faint heartbeat and the girl's wavering aura, which made the faunus feel better.

Infront of her now was a completely unconscious Cinder, with arms at her side, revealing the left side of her face that she had been covering.

Blake gasped at the sight of it, and initially had to look away, struggling to hold down her stomach bile.

After recovering from the sight of the injury, Blake cleaned the wound, and wrapped the left side of her face in gauze, knowing that sight with that side would no longer be possible.

After having dealt with the worst injury, Blake was forced to strip the girl, so that she could check her entire body for injuries.

Thankfully, the only external injuries had seemed to occur to the left side of her body, with her left arm being badly injured.

Blake sat back and carefully watched as Cinder's unconscious figure lay bare infront of her, gauze wrapped around her head and arm.

Sat behind the girl, Blake watched to make sure that she was safe the entire time, concern growing every time Cinder winced in her incapacitated state.

Blake had been planning to wait for Cinder to wake up, but was torn away as the scroll in her pocket rang out in the room.

Knowing that the scroll wouldn't wake Cinder up, Blake still decided to leave the room to allow the girl to rest in peace.

Outside of the medical bay, Blake checked the caller ID, seeing it was from a number she recognized, she answered the call without hesitation.

"Yes?"

"Blake? This is Emerald, I was asked by Adam to call to check on your's and Mistress Cinder's location. A majority of the White Fang forces have pulled back after that white flash and we couldn't track you down..."

To be frank, Blake's mind had been working non stop for the last few hours. It would be an understatement to say that her brain was fried.

"Uhh yeah, Cinder got severely injured by whatever that white flash was, I've done some emergency treatment on her, but It won't last long. I'll be taking her to..."

"Ah, about that, Mistress Cinder is needed to appear before Salem after completing the invasion of Vale, could you bring her back to headquarters? Our medical staff should be able to take care of her injuries as well.

Before Blake could say much, Emerald had interrupted her, telling her to bring Cinder back to Vale.

"...Sure, But I'll have to ditch the ship. Give a few hours."

Using one of the smaller ships on board should work just fine for getting back into the city.

"That's fine. I'll get the medical staff to be ready for when you arrive back. See you then."

*Crackle*

and with that, Blake hung up.

Moving the unconscious Cinder to one of the smaller ships aboard the vessel, Blake quickly flew towards the HQ of the White Fang, frequently looking back to check on her partner.

Blake had sent the flagship of the Atlesian Military back to Atlas, wanting to return the bodies aboard to the nation they were from.

Blake sighed as she looked at Cinder beside her, still visibly writhing in pain, now that the anesthetic had worn off.

Knowing that they would soon once again be split apart, Blake was sad at the thought of how they were spending their time together.

Hours later, Blake had piloted the small shuttle to the White Fang Headquarters.

Once again lifting Cinder, Blake handed the girl to the medical team that came to meet her. Wanting to follow after her partner to watch over her, Blake was interrupted by Adam Taurus, calling her to the side.

Crossing his arms with his back against the wall, Adam looked at the critically injured Cinder with uninterested eyes.

"What a failure your little plan turned out to be Blake. Who would of guessed that a Silver-Eyed Warrior would turn out to be a student at Beacon."

Chuckling to himself, Blake couldn't help but send a scornful gaze at the White Fang Leader.

"Maybe next time, you should think things through a little better Blake, otherwise things like this will keep happening."

"You think I need you to tell me that?"

Blake couldn't help but retort to the red haired swordsman. Not wanting to deal with him any longer, Blake began retreating to her room.

"You better think about going under again Blake. Salem's got a new guy looking for you, much tougher than the last one."

Not responding, Blake returned to her office.

Opening a locked drawer in her desk, Blake pulled out a sealed envelope that she had written for Cinder.

Entering into the girls room, she placed it somewhere only Cinder would find it and headed to the hangar, needing some transport.

Blake had been planning this, people had been hot on her trail recently and she needed to go back into hiding.

Therefore, she would be going to Menagerie, a perfect place to hide as a Faunus.

As she flew away towards Menagerie, Blake couldn't help but feel bad about the struggles that Cinder will have to go through without having her by her side. And could only grit her teeth as she knew she was partially responsible for causing it.


End file.
